Curse of the New Moon
by WiNtEr-sToRm-oF-iCe
Summary: A dark moon goddess has possessed Kag's body & has the feudal land in a constant state of a New Moon; Night or day Inu is stuck human & powerless; Searching for answers,Inu doesn't realize that his enemy is now Kag. He must do the unthinkable.(InuKag)(MS)
1. Inuyasha's nightmare come true

.....................................................  
  
Greetings Everyone!  
  
I have a new story to post! Yeah! I hope you like this one... it should prove to be very interesting, I think it could almost be one of the Inuyasha movies... but I dunno, lol. Anywho, I must give credit of this story to my friend Jill, she and I came up with the idea and plot. So, Koodos to her! You rock Jilly-babe!  
  
Lol Anywho, this story is about a moon goddess who takes control over the phases of the moon and makes it forever be a new moon (That's when Inuyasha is human!)  
  
The goddess takes over Kagome's body and uses her to expand her power.  
  
Her ultimate goal: to control ALL demons (Including Sesshomaru and Naraku!!)  
  
And the only way to do that is to acquire the ancient secret of the feudal Solaris- an ancient scroll that will give her unstoppable power!  
  
Then she finds out about the Jewel shards and wants to wish for: IMORTALITY!  
  
Inuyasha is forced to do the unthinkable to Kagome. Then Kikyo shows up to throw everything into chaos!  
  
Read and Review!!  
  
................................  
  
Curse of the New Moon  
  
.................................  
  
..................  
  
Chapter 1  
  
...................  
  
The gang is on the way to Keade's house, to restock on supplies, after their continuous search for the Shikon Jewel shards.  
  
They stop at the edge of the village to eat, at Inuyasha's request.  
  
As the water boils for the ramen noodles, Inuyasha's stomach growls with hunger and he is foaming at the mouth. Sango sits with Kirara on her lap, making minor repairs to her boomerang.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, tonight is a new moon..." Miroku, the perverted monk, reminds him.  
  
Inuyasha looks up and growls, "Shit! I forgot about that stupid time of the month."  
  
"Inuyasha watch your mouth!" Kagome says, as she is kneeling over her tiny portable stove.  
  
"Make me!" Inuyasha snaps back.  
  
Kagome raises an eyebrow at him, "Sit!"  
  
Crashes to ground   
  
Shippo laughs at Inuyasha in his usual little laugh. Inuyasha gains some strength back to knock Shippo on the head.  
  
Kagome leaves the group, while Inuyasha is picking himself off of the ground, to go refill the water canteens.  
  
Being so near the village, and Inuyasha's supreme senses; she's not worried about any surrounding dangers. She had grown quite accustomed to the surrounding trees and the continuous sound of haunting silence.  
  
Kagome reaches the fresh water springs, as sounds of birds and insects sing their evening songs.  
  
The sun is only minutes from setting.  
  
As she holds the bottles underwater and they fill with the cold sweet water.  
  
Suddenly, a shell almost slips inside one of the bottles.  
  
Kagome eye catches it and she reaches into the water and lifts it out.  
  
It is a small conch shell, almost solid white, yet the inside is a deep red color. It fits just perfectly in the palm on her hand.  
  
"Ohh... this is soo pretty!" Kagome exclaims. "I must keep this!" Although everything around Kagome was beautiful, this shell had some kind of an awesome power about it.  
  
Kagome places the shell in her pocket, for safe keeping. Finishing filling the canteens, she makes a mental note to show her new shell to Sango.  
  
......  
  
As Kagome returns to camp she finds a human Inuyasha, with his luxurious black hair, normal human hands, and no cute dog ears.  
  
'No doubt he will be in another one of his moods...' Kagome thinks to herself.  
  
Kagome approaches and hears Miroku talking to Inuyasha, "Hey hanyou, wanna arm wrestle?"  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha growled back.  
  
"Oh come on! This is probably the only time I will get to beat you at something." Miroku answered him.  
  
"Feh, I could whoop you without my demon powers." Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"Oh is that so?" Miroku said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yea!" Inuyasha replied, standing up to face him.  
  
Miroku stands up too; he is now taller than Inuyasha and looks down on him.  
  
Inuyasha seems a little thrown of by this. Miroku laughs at him, "Heh, not so tough now are you, without your demon powers?"  
  
"Wait until I'm a full demon, monk, then we see what power is!" Inuyasha yelled at him.  
  
Miroku rubs his chin, "So you're saying that, you can't whoop me with only your human form?"  
  
"Yes! I can whoop you in human form, I can kill you in my hanyou form, and I will pick my teeth with your bones when I'll get in my full demon form!" Inuyasha screamed back.  
  
"Well you can't kill me in your hanyou form, so how do you expect to whoop me in your human form?" Miroku said, using reverse psychology.  
  
They both lost their train of thought. For a few seconds things are quiet.  
  
Then Inuyasha picks up the fight again, "I can still kick your butt..."  
  
"Prove it!" Miroku threatened.  
  
"All right monk... you and me, right here right NOW!" Inuyasha roared.  
  
"Yea, that's right puppy boy!" Miroku said.  
  
"What the hell did you just called me?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"You heard me; I didn't think your ears were that off tune now that you are human." Miroku argued.  
  
"What the hell did you call me?" Inuyasha repeated, not paying any attention to Miroku's last comment.  
  
"Forget it, hanyou."  
  
"Yea, whatever pervert." Inuyasha said.  
  
Sweat drops on Kagome and Sango.   
  
As the boys continue to argue, seeming to forget the arm wrestle competition, Kagome joins Sango by the fire and hands her one of the freshly refilled canteens.  
  
They both take a long drink and try and ignore the screaming boys.  
  
"Oh Sango!" Kagome remembers, "Look at what I found in the spring." She reaches into her school uniform pocket and removes the white shell.  
  
"Aww, what a pretty shell Kagome. Its all in one piece! What a rare find." Sango tells her.  
  
"I want to make it into a necklace." Kagome tells her.  
  
"Oh I have just the thing!" Sango exclaims. She reaches into her pack and pulls out a strand of braided black thread.  
  
"When Kirara sheds, I keep some of her hair to make things with it. This should be enough for a necklace." She tells Kagome as she hands her the hair.  
  
"Oh thanks Sango! What a great friend you are!" Kagome said, as she threads the shell into the braided hair.  
  
Kagome turns to the small cat-youkai, "And thank you Kirara for the hair."  
  
"Meow..." is Kirara's only answer.  
  
Kagome ties the strands together around her neck, and it fits snuggly at her throat. The white shell hangs down a few inches onto her chest.  
  
Kagome turns to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, what do you think of my new necklace?"  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku are in a cloud of dust fighting. Miroku attempts to crawl out, but Inuyasha pulls him, by the foot, back into the fight.  
  
"Get back here!" He roars at the monk.  
  
Kagome stares at the fight. Sweat drop   
  
Kagome and Sango laugh at the boy's immaturity. As night fully takes over.  
  
...................................  
  
Things are quiet as the group sleeps. Inuyasha is the only one awake; he never sleeps when he is in his human form.  
  
He holds Tetsugaiga close to his chest, even though he can't make it transform tonight. It still offers a little protection.  
  
His eyes shift from snoring Miroku, to a purring Kirara curled up at Sango's feet, and then to Shippo who is asleep next to... Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha sighs as he gazes at her. Even in the moonless night, the stars still offer enough light so that he can see her beautiful features.  
  
His eyes flash at her, and then he turns his eyes to the sky; which is almost about to break into dawn.  
  
His eye lids feel heavy, but he shakes himself awake. 'Got to stay awake' he tells himself.  
  
A slow breeze blows in the wind, caring with it a cool and pleasant aroma. The night is almost over, and the presence of dawn is almost among them all.  
  
Inuyasha blinks longingly at the sky, his eyes wavering. He gently tilts his head back and allows the breeze to blow through his still black hair.  
  
'Maybe... just for a second...' he thinks. But he has already fallen asleep. His hands relax at his sides and he drifts off into dream land.  
  
....  
  
All is still, the morning birds are about to sing their songs to awaken the sun.  
  
Kagome sleeps just as contently as the rest. Her new shell necklace lies peacefully around her neck; although, violent actions and plotting are taking place within it.  
  
The redness of the shell, resembles the color of rich blood; a crimson color of ruby red.  
  
Perhaps it was the wind, or maybe it was the shell on its own. But the very tip of it gently rocks back and forth.  
  
The tip gently falls to rest on Kagome's skin. It slowly imbeds itself under her flesh.  
  
Then, the shell begins to pulse. The pulse of a very alive heart. It beats in a pumping motion, sending a strong power deep within Kagome's body. With this beat, the shell begins to glow. The cherry colored center is stimulated and glows a hunting color of bright blood.  
  
The brightness of the red color follows the beating of the pulse within the shell. Suddenly, the pulse stops, the glow reseeds. All is still again.  
  
A pause.  
  
The last of the stars disappear. The sun begins to sneak up into the horizon. Its rays flowing deep across the sky. Bright yellows and orange extending to light the sky with first light.  
  
Dawn.  
  
Morning has come. The birds of the morning awake and welcome the bright sunlight. The sun climbs into the sky and shines brightly over the feudal world.  
  
The warm rays fall upon the sleeping group. A few roll over and try to block out the sun's rays, wanting more sleep.  
  
But, a boy's eyes open slightly. His golden orbs match the yellow beams of light. He shuts his eyes again, but then remembers that morning means good things for him.  
  
His censes become alert again. Yet, somewhat vague. He opens his eyes fully again, and gazes up into the sky.  
  
'Ahh, morning. This dreaded night is finally over with.' He remembers.  
  
He leans to stand up...  
  
A strand of hair falls into his face...  
  
A strand of black hair...  
  
'W..wh...wh...a...a...at...at...tt...ttt...?!?' he thinks, his body begins to quiver.  
  
Quick as a flash he pulls his hands up to his face...  
  
...normal hands....  
  
'Nnnooo' he cries within himself.  
  
His eyes tare to the sun, extending its rays into the sky. The rest of the world is already beginning to awaken.  
  
He quickly grabs for the top of his head...  
  
...no ears...  
  
His hands fall down his head and come to rest on the human ears still at both sides of his head.  
  
"Www...hhhh....aaaa...ttttt has happened to me?" he whispers. 'Am I dreaming? Is this some kind of nightmare?' he thinks.  
  
'No, this is real!' he realizes.  
  
With a careful hand he reaches inside his mouth and touches his teeth...  
  
...no canines or long fangs...  
  
Inuyasha jumps to his feet and gazes at the sun. "It's morning...but...I'm still..."  
  
Impossible! How could he still be human?  
  
He looks down at the sword at his side. He grasps a shaky hand onto the handle, and removes it from the holster.  
  
The blade is plain, dull, and weak.  
  
Inuyasha's heart is in his throat. His body is shaking. His censes, his speed, his strength, his powers...they are all gone!  
  
Inuyasha pulls his head back and lets out a painful scream into the morning cheer.  
  
His companions awake instantly and stare at their friend. Jaws drop, eyes widen. This is an impossible happening.  
  
They rush to the human Inuyasha's side, who has sunken to his knees in an emotional breakdown.  
  
Only one knows why, only one doesn't run to his side to comfort him. Only one person feels happy for the hanyou's lack of power.  
  
And it is the one Inuyasha trusts the most.  
  
Kagome. 


	2. Kagome's Captor, Akagai

Hello again, I'm soo happy that you all are taking interest in my stories... I am very grateful... I work very hard on my stories so that you all may enjoy them. This one promises to be an interesting one... at least I hope so... Enjoy!  
  
!! Disclaimer !! I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it... I do however own my own ideas... and the villain in this story is one of my own villains, so yea...NO TOUCHIE!!  
  
..............................  
  
Chapter 2  
  
..............................  
  
Kagome felt like a prisoner in her own body. She was trapped behind the other side of a mirror, the mirror of her own image.  
  
She was imprisoned in a dark room in the far back of her mind. She was striped of her bodies control and all of her emotions.  
  
Each arm and leg was chained to a black wall of nothingness.  
  
She was watching everything in front of her, yet she was powerless to stop it.  
  
Tears fell from her eyes as she watched Inuyasha awake and find himself still trapped in his human form.  
  
Yet her body laughed at the situation. The evil cackle echoed within her soul and it slowly devoured her.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" She screamed into the darkness she was confined to.  
  
Nothing answered her.  
  
"Answer me!" Kagome yelled, "I deserve to know!"  
  
"You hold no power human." A female voice answered her.  
  
"You will not win!" Kagome shouted. "Let me out!"  
  
"I could not do that even if I tried." The voice answered.  
  
"Liar!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Stop resisting. It makes things harder in the long run." The voice echoed.  
  
"But why me?!?" Kagome demanded.  
  
"Because you were closest." The voice answered.  
  
"Uh!" Kagome cried. "You're sick!"  
  
This only ensued another echoed laugh.  
  
............................  
  
Outside Kagome's body, the others surrounded Inuyasha who was almost on the brink of tears.  
  
"This is impossible...impossible...impossible..." Inuyasha kept repeating.  
  
Sango and Miroku exchanged glances.  
  
"I don't understand this." Miroku said.  
  
"You don't understand this!!" Inuyasha roared.  
  
"Inuyasha, please remain calm." Sango tried.  
  
"Remain calm!" Inuyasha cried, "How can I remain calm when I'm human!!"  
  
Miroku gazed up at the sky, "Perhaps it has something to do with the sun?"  
  
Sango shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Shippo scampered up onto Inuyasha's shoulder and sniffed him, "Yep, he's still human alright."  
  
Inuyasha turned his eyes to the kit, "Naw really? What ever gave you that idea?!?" He whacked Shippo off of his shoulder.  
  
Shippo began to cry and he ran over to Kagome and jumped into her arms. He pushed his teary face close to her shirt and cried, "Kagome, Inuyasha's being mean!"  
  
Kagome didn't answer.  
  
Shippo raised his lead and looked at her face, which was stern and held no emotion. "Kagome?!?" Shippo said in a whining voice.  
  
Kagome's head and eyes slowly moved and looked down at Shippo, then a smile slowly slipped to her lips, "Oh Shippo, don't worry, Inuyasha just needs someone to take his anger out on."  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha replied. Kagome redirected her eyes to him, and her face froze again.  
  
"I wonder if this has happened to all half breeds." Sango wondered aloud.  
  
Miroku shrugged, "Or else Inuyasha is just special."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Perhaps we should go talk to Keade?" Kagome mentioned.  
  
Inuyasha turned to her, "And what good would that do?"  
  
Kagome's gaze lowered on Inuyasha, and her face looked fierce.  
  
Inuyasha stood up and faced her; he cocked his head to the side and gazed at her. "Kagome?"  
  
Kagome blinked once, but still continued to stare with anger.  
  
Now both Sango and Miroku noticed Kagome's change in emotion. Sango took a step towards her, "Kagome?" she asked, "You ok?"  
  
"Fine." Kagome answered shortly.  
  
...............................  
  
Inside Kagome's mind she was screaming to her friends.  
  
"Guys! Help me! Inuyasha! Sango! That's not me!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"They can't hear you dearie..." the voice answered.  
  
"I don't care if they can't hear me... I'll keep shouting forever!!" Kagome yelled to the shadows.  
  
The voice didn't answer. Kagome thought she had scared it, "You'll never win! They'll figure out what's going on! You'll see! You'll never master my personality! And they'll see through that!"  
  
"Then maybe I need to dig a little deeper into your mind..." the voice answered.  
  
Kagome drew back, and began to tremble.  
  
Suddenly, a long fingered hand emitted from the darkness of her prison. It rushed towards her and clasped itself onto the top of her head.  
  
Kagome screamed as its grip tightened on her skull. She shook her head violently to try and throw the hand off, but it didn't work.  
  
Kagome found herself being overcome with a feeling of calmness. She grew tired and weak...yet serene.  
  
Her mind was being drained. Her memories and thoughts fell through and became able to be read. Like reading the pages of an open book.  
  
She couldn't keep her eyes open, as her mind turned to jelly.  
  
.........................  
  
A woman stood in the center of a large room, which resembled a grand ball room.  
  
Except the windows were dark, as well as the atmosphere of the room. The chandeliers shinned no light, and seemed to be made of black crystal.  
  
The only color was a deep crimson rug that stretched in a strait line from one end of the room to another.  
  
The woman stood in the center of the room, on this rug. Her long gray robes spread around her form, a few draped onto the floor behind her.  
  
She wares the gray clothing loosely, showing her lustrous figure. Her breasts are barely covered.  
  
The only item worn on her chest is a white shell that hangs from a small, thin string. The shell lies just above her navel.  
  
Her deep blue hair was done up in two braids that hang long at her side. Wisps of blue hair hang in her face, and cover her eyes.  
  
Her skin seemed almost transparent. With a haunting ghost-like quality.  
  
Her might arm is extended and is visible, all the way until her wrist. Where the rest of her hand and fingers are missing.  
  
Then, they slowly return. Faint at first, but then gaining color.  
  
She pulls her arm back towards her chest, turning her wrist slightly.  
  
Somewhere in the room, a breeze picks up and it strikes her body. Her clothing flaps in the breeze and her hair is moved from around her face.  
  
Her eyes are revealed. They are a deep silver color, with accents of white. Almost as if she was blind.  
  
The woman holds a pondering look on her face. She is thinking.  
  
Then, her thin lips turn into a smile. Her tongue jets out and runs over her top lip, then slithers back in. Her smile grows brighter.  
  
Her name is Akagai.  
  
.....................................  
  
"Fine...I'm just fine... It's just..." Kagome answers, turning her eyes to Inuyasha, she begins to cry. "I don't understand...what has happened to you Inuyasha?!?"  
  
She throws her body forward and falls into Inuyasha's embrace.  
  
"Kagome..." he whispers.  
  
The others hang their heads. This was a tragic situation. Inuyasha is now unable to help them. Tetsugaiga is unable to transform. Their strongest weapon, gone.  
  
"Kagome...please stop crying..." Inuyasha whispers to her.  
  
Kagome looks up at him, from her place on his chest, "How did this happen to you Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes only glittered back.  
  
"We'd all like to know that..." Miroku answered.  
  
Kagome pulled herself together and stepped back from Inuyasha, wiping her eyes and nose.  
  
"I'm sorry... I'm just...scared..." Kagome whimpers.  
  
"I believe we all are..." Miroku said.  
  
"What do we do?" Sango asked.  
  
"What can we do?" Miroku answered.  
  
"Perhaps we should return to the village?" Kagome suggested.  
  
"You already suggested that Kagome." Inuyasha reminded her, "I don't think Keade has any kind of herbs to heal this kind of a situation."  
  
Kagome's eyes flashed at Inuyasha, "I'm only trying to help, Inuyasha!" she cried.  
  
"Well you're suggesting all the wrong kind of help!" Inuyasha shouted back.  
  
"Watch it Inuyasha..." Shippo told him, from behind Sango's right leg, "Or Kagome will 'sit' you!"  
  
Inuyasha growled, but he drew back slightly.  
  
.........................................  
  
Akagai's gaze narrowed slightly.  
  
'Sit? What is this 'sit'?' she wondered.  
  
She redirected her thoughts to the portion where she kept the real Kagome imprisoned.  
  
....................................  
  
Kagome felt her mind being reached into again. She opened her eyes, as if being forced to.  
  
Her head was throbbing...she felt like she had been mentally violated.  
  
This evil presence had stolen her thoughts, her memories. She had tapped into Kagome's emotions, her motor skills, her abilities.  
  
Kagome lifted her head, to stare at a woman, dressed in gray with long navy hair and white eyes.  
  
"You..." Kagome practically whispered.  
  
"Akagai..." the woman answered. "Goddess of the Moon and its Phases, soon to be, Empress of Demons."  
  
Kagome could not show her emotion. But inside she was screaming.  
  
Akagai moved closer to Kagome, and reached up with a transparent hand, cupping Kagome's cheek.  
  
"You are not an ordinary little miko, are you?" she spoke to Kagome.  
  
Kagome didn't answer, or didn't have the strength to answer.  
  
"Tell me, what is this power you have over the hanyou called Inuyasha?" Akagai asked.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome breathed. Suddenly, her eyes began to sparkle and she felt a bit of strength returning.  
  
Akagai, turned to see the chains that bound Kagome seemed to be shaking, about to split and break.  
  
Akagai grabbed the shell around her neck, she grasped it in her hands, as it began to glow its ruby color. Her eyes flashed to her skin, which seemed to be disappearing!  
  
Kagome lifted her head, she was fully awake again, "INUYASHA!!" she cried. The chains began to crack at the ends.  
  
"No! How can you have this power?!?" the woman cried.  
  
............................  
  
Outside Kagome's body, she began to scream.  
  
Inuyasha and the others ran to her.  
  
Kagome's knees bent as she fell to the ground. She clasped her hands on her hand and shook violently.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled to her. As she lay in his lap, still screaming.  
  
...............................  
  
Akagai thrusted out her hand and clasped Kagome's head. She concentrated and her silver/white eyes began to glow the same red color as the shell.  
  
Suddenly, a soon as Kagome's strength was returning, she felt it disappear. The woman was stealing it.  
  
The chains that bound Kagome began to reform back together, their bindings strengthened. Kagome, again, lost control.  
  
Akagai let out an evil laugh, as she slowly removed her hand from Kagome's head.  
  
Her skin was no longer in its transparent like state. It now held more substance, more rich normal coloring.  
  
Akagai wound her fingers into fists and laughed louder.  
  
Kagome's outburst of emotion, had fed her more energy. She now knew exactly why this little miko had so much hidden power.  
  
"A reincarnation... a reincarnation!" she cried under her laughter.  
  
Akagai let her laughter hang in the air. She reached out towards Kagome again and grabbed a fistful of her hair, bringing her face up to hers.  
  
Kagome let out a slight whine, and she opened her eyes a slit.  
  
"I thank you little one. You have helped seal the fate of every living demon...and you have provided me with the most amusing situation that I will surly use to my advantage!"  
  
She dropped Kagome's hair, making her hand fall forward. Akagai disappeared into the darkness.  
  
Kagome hung against the wall, she couldn't cry... but if she could, she would be.  
  
That evil witch, she now knew everything. Everything about Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Naraku, the Jewel shards.  
  
Kagome's sudden outbreak of power also let her into Akagai's mind.  
  
Kagome now knew of Akagai's true purpose.  
  
She was no Moon Goddess; she had killed the true Moon Goddess ages ago and taken her powers. She now had the knowledge of the phases of the moon and knows how to control them.  
  
However, centuries ago, Kikyo had trapped her in the white shell; imprisoning her forever.  
  
All until now, with Kagome, who was Kikyo's reincarnation...  
  
Kagome had the same power that Kikyo had, that's why she was able to pull the arrow out of Inuyasha when he had been pined to the tree.  
  
So now Kagome had released Akagai back into the feudal world.  
  
Akagai had the moon trapped in its "new" form. All half-breeds were now rendered useless.  
  
She meant to control all demons. Enslave them; use them to wreak havoc on the entire world.  
  
The only way to do this was to go after an ancient secret of the feudal Solaris.  
  
This mythical scroll will give her control over all demons who's lives are dependant of the phases of the moon.  
  
Kikyo entrusted the secret of the scroll's whereabouts to only one person before she died...her younger sister...Keade.  
  
Kagome shivered, Keade was in trouble. Akagai would use Kagome's body to hurt Keade.  
  
No one could stop her, not even a human Inuyasha. For now, Akagai knew what it was to "sit" him.  
  
...................................  
  
OoOoOoOoO Evil Cliffy... lol... don't worry, Chapter 3 coming soon! 


	3. Seduction

!!Warning!! Be mindful of the rating on this story, this chapter has mild sexual content...You have been warned.  
  
..................  
  
Chapter 3  
  
...................  
  
When Akagai opened Kagome's eyes, she found herself staring up into a canopy of trees which shed only small cracks of light onto the ground.  
  
She slowly sat up, stretched her limbs, and emitted a small smile.  
  
"Kagome!" a voice came from behind.  
  
Kagome's head turned in time to see a small furry fox-demon scurry into her lap and glare up at her with worried eyes. "You're awake! Thank goodness. We were all worried about you!"  
  
Akagai forced Kagome's lips to smile brighter, "Oh Shippo, I'm perfectly fine! No need to worry..."  
  
"Well that's a good thing..." another voice broke in.  
  
Kagome turned to see both Sango and Miroku standing side by side glaring at her with full smiles.  
  
Kagome held Shippo in her arms as she rose off the ground and stood up again. "Yes, I cannot understand what happened...it was the strangest thing."  
  
Kagome laughed at herself, "Maybe I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!"  
  
"You and Inuyasha both..." Shippo reminded her.  
  
Kagome snuggled the kitsune in her arms, "Speaking of the hanyou turned human...where is he?" Kagome asked.  
  
"He said he needed to be alone...just shortly after you passed out." Miroku announced.  
  
"Do you think he'll be alright? I mean, this is a lot to take." Kagome asked.  
  
"Who knows...?" Miroku added, "But I think it would be best if we scouted around to see if this weirdness had affected others...and not just Inuyasha."  
  
"Agreed." Kagome said, and Sango nodded.  
  
"It has affected others..." Inuyasha's voice echoed to them, as he appeared from within the surround trees.  
  
The group turned to glare at him.  
  
"All half breeds to be exact. Yet, full youkai are unaffected." He finished.  
  
"This is horrible..." Kagome cried. Inuyasha's gaze fell on her.  
  
"You're fucking right this is horrible! I mean, look at me! This isn't supposed to happen!!" He yelped.  
  
"Inuyasha calm down." Sango said.  
  
"Calm down, she says," Inuyasha imitated, "How do you expect me to remain calm when I'm human!?!"  
  
"I still say we should take my advice and go back to the village." Kagome said.  
  
"What good is that going to do me?!?!?" Inuyasha cried.  
  
"You know, the more Lady Kagome suggests going back to the village, the more I'm thinking it would help." Miroku said quietly.  
  
Kagome turned and stared at him, "You think so Miroku?"  
  
"I do indeed. I feel that this change is only the beginning. We could use an opinion from all sides of the situation." Miroku stated.  
  
A smile rose across Kagome's lips. She turned and walked seductively over to Miroku.  
  
Miroku's eyes widened as she approached. Kagome placed a soft hand on his cheek.  
  
"You are a clever one...Miroku." Kagome told him.  
  
"Err...Lady Kagome...?" Miroku stuttered.  
  
Kagome flashed him a beautiful luscious smile, and lowered her hand. Miroku backed off slightly. "Umm...ahh...err...I..." he stuttered.  
  
"Kagome..." Sango said slowly.  
  
"What the hell's gotten into you?" Inuyasha finished.  
  
Kagome whipped around fast, "Oh Inuyasha, I was only playing!" she said cheerfully.  
  
She ran a few steps in the direction of the village, then turned back to the group, "Come on, it's a good three days journey until we get there...better get a move on!"  
  
Inuyasha cocked his head slightly, 'How did she know that?' he wondered.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes turned fast to see Miroku's eyes light up, he quickly ran after Kagome, with a rather familiar perverted look in his eye. "Lady Kagome! Wait up!" he called ahead to her.  
  
Inuyasha charged after him, "Miroku don't you dare!!" he roared.  
  
This left Sango, Shippo, and Kirara staring at the group with mouths hanging open.  
  
Shippo tugged on Sango's leg, "Sango," he asked in a little voice, "what was that all about?"  
  
Sango blushed slightly, "Umm...err...to tell you the truth...Shippo...I...really can't say." She said.  
  
'But something is definitely not right here' she thought to herself.  
  
.........  
  
Deep within Kagome's body, the real Kagome watched in horror as Akagai manipulated her friends.  
  
"You travel with quite and interesting group..." Akagai spoke to her.  
  
Kagome didn't answer her.  
  
"A demon slayer, who is out to avenge her dear brother and family...  
  
A perverted monk, who is cursed with a wind tunnel on his right hand...  
  
A young abandoned fox demon, who you view almost like your child...  
  
And a half dog demon, who you somehow have control over...  
  
And here you are: the reincarnation of the same miko priestess who trapped me in that shell all those years ago. And you're from the future no less...  
  
I dare say, this is a rare situation of fortunate events...wouldn't you agree?"  
  
Kagome couldn't lift her head, but she was able to speak, "You won't win..." Akagai laughed, "Darling, I have already won! As we speak, my powers are pulsating through your veins...my very being is becoming part of you...soon your exterior figure might even begin to take on some of my physical attributes..."  
  
"My friends will see through them and know I am being possessed." Kagome answered bravely.  
  
"Do you forget that you travel with men, my dear? I can promise you that the physical changes to your body, will entice your male adversaries...and I find to understand that you, yourself, have not had any sexual experiences so far in your pathetic little life?"  
  
Kagome whined slightly, "You monster! How dare you!"  
  
"Testy...we are...you lack to comprehend that you and I are now the same being Kagome. I breathe the air you breathe. The nourishment you give your body, you give to me. I am Kagome Higurashi."  
  
............................ One day later .............................................  
  
Akagai spoke the truth. In only one day, Kagome's body began to change.  
  
Small features such as her height and hair length, increased.  
  
Her body became toned and lean, and her breast size increased.  
  
Her clothes no longer fit well. Her shirt was tight due to the increase in her bust size. And her skirt rose higher because of her height change.  
  
...  
  
It was night when the group stopped and set up camp. They were all weary from traveling.  
  
A fire was soon started and they all settled down for the night.  
  
"We have been lucky..." Inuyasha said, staring into the flame, "we haven't come into any kind of contact with a demon."  
  
"Agreed." Miroku said, sitting down next to him. "Yet, I'm sure Sango and I could handle it, if anything was to cross our path."  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer.  
  
"But I can see what you mean..." Miroku added.  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Shippo came and joined the boys by the fire.  
  
"Find a hot spring?" Miroku asked hopefully.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"You wish Miroku!" Sango snapped.  
  
"We did," Kagome interrupted, "But were both too tired to bother..."  
  
Sango nodded.  
  
"Well then, let's get some shut eye." Inuyasha said, leaning back, "We've got a long day's journey ahead of us tomorrow."  
  
"Since when are you excited to get to the village?" Kagome shot at him.  
  
Inuyasha sat up and raised an eyebrow at her, "Since I decided that one of your ideas was actually a smart one."  
  
"Aww, Inuyasha, I'm touched." Kagome said, placing a hand over her heart.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha replied, "It also makes sense for us to go back... so we don't have to starve in the woods for three days."  
  
"It figures your mind would only think about food." Kagome snapped back.  
  
"Knock it off you two...were trying to sleep." Sango called.  
  
Kagome's lips curved into a smile, "Goodnight Inuyasha" she said in a sing- song voice.  
  
Inuyasha just mumbled something under his breath, and lay down again.  
  
All was quiet and still.  
  
The only sounds came from a purring Kirara. And a faint snore from Miroku.  
  
Yet, deep within Kagome's mind. No one was sleeping.  
  
"Tell me, Kagome, I am getting mixed emotions from you about this hanyou named Inuyasha." Akagai spoke to Kagome.  
  
"I can tell you have a strong bond to this hanyou...but it is either a longing hatred towards him... or a deep love."  
  
"You leave Inuyasha alone!" Kagome said.  
  
"You love his hanyou, yes I see it now...yet, you do not think he returns your affections. How very sad." Akagai said. "It seems that you only remind him of...Kikyo."  
  
"You're wrong!" Kagome shouted.  
  
'Emotion? How strange...she does have some strength left...this seems to be a touchy topic.' Akagai thought.  
  
"I am wrong? But it is all written here...in your head... you think Inuyasha will never return your love because he is still in love with Kikyo. You are worried he is just using you for the Shikon shards." Akagai told her.  
  
"No...he's changed...he cares about me..." Kagome weakly said.  
  
"There is doubt in your voice." Akagai said.  
  
"I think we shall see what he decides..."  
  
"You leave him alone!" Kagome cried out, but to no prevail. Her voice only echoed in her hollow tomb.  
  
..........................  
  
Akagai opened Kagome's eyes and gently stirred her body awake.  
  
It was nearly daybreak.  
  
She lifted her head and gazed around at the surrounding individuals.  
  
They all lay sound asleep.  
  
Kagome slowly stood up. As silently as she could, she crept away from the sleeping group.  
  
She passed by Inuyasha's sleeping form, stopping suddenly, she bent down over him.  
  
"Your demon blood sleeps inside of you, Inuyasha." She whispered to him, "I will awaken it only so that you may follow me."  
  
She waved a hand over his sleeping face. For a flashing second, Inuyasha's hair changed from black to silver again. Then, it settled back to black.  
  
Kagome stood up again, and crept away into the forest; into the direction of the hot spring.  
  
....  
  
Deep within Inuyasha's dream world, he slept soundly.  
  
Then, for only and instant, a wave of essence passed through his censes.  
  
For maybe a second, he wasn't asleep, he was only half asleep. His demon censes were awake and told him of surrounding danger.  
  
In that second, the sweet familiar smell trickled into his nose.  
  
'That smell, I know that smell...Kagome...'  
  
Then it vanished.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes shot open suddenly. He thought for a moment that everything had been a dream. That he never lost his demon abilities...that he was not stuck human.  
  
But a lock of black hair in his face told him that wasn't so.  
  
Yet, for that instant, he could have sworn he had felt his power return to him. Just enough to tell him something.  
  
Inuyasha gazed around at the circle of sleeping people.  
  
Kagome was not among them.  
  
In the gathering morning light, he could see her footprints leading off into the woods.  
  
She had walked out; there was no sign of a struggle.  
  
Although he was human, and could offer her very little protection, if none at all. He still felt a deep feeling of concern and worry for Kagome; it was still his job to protect her.  
  
Inuyasha rose off of the ground. He turned and headed in the direction of Kagome's footprints.  
  
He lacked his demon stealth. But he had long learned to avoid dry sticks and leaves that might make sounds and give him away. So he pressed onward.  
  
Kagome had left a good enough trail for him to follow. Branches and twigs were broken off of saplings and bushes, clearly stating that she had gone this way.  
  
Then, Inuyasha could hear the sound of water. He moved closer towards the sound.  
  
A leafy branch hung in his path, as Inuyasha moved it out of the way, the forest opened up and a rush of steam struck his face. His eyes fell upon the water source...the hot spring.  
  
Directly in the center of the steaming water, half submerged up to her shoulders, was Kagome. Her back was too him, and her hair tied up and piled on top of her head.  
  
Inuyasha froze. This would mean a big sit if Kagome were to catch him spying on her. And him being in his human form...he would probably be dead and buried.  
  
How did Miroku do it every time and still come out alive? Yet Sango wasn't here so it wasn't like he was spying on both of them...wait! What was he thinking... it didn't matter who it was... if they caught him... he would still be in major pain.  
  
Just as Inuyasha was contemplating how to escape, Kagome suddenly began to move in the water.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes fell onto her long neck and shoulders, as they emerged dripping and hot from under the water.  
  
Then, she began to proceed further out of the water.  
  
Inuyasha held in a gasp as she stood up fully. Her long, elegant back appeared from beneath the boiling water. Then, her hips appeared. Inuyasha held his breath as a small portion of her butt became visible.  
  
If her body was turned ever so slightly, he might see more. Inuyasha shook the perverted thought out of his head.  
  
Kagome pulled her arms close to her chest, timidly concealing herself. Inuyasha gulped.  
  
This sight was seriously turning him on. He never imagined that Kagome could look so beautiful. He could never think of Kikyo bathing like this, or of him ever getting to watch her. She'd pin him to a tree again for sure.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome moved again. Inuyasha's mouth fell open, as she lifted her arms away from her chest.  
  
Inuyasha watched her shoulder blade move as she reached up behind her head and began to untie her hair.  
  
Her body turned slightly and Inuyasha could see the outline of her breast. The steam from the water made her skin fairly glisten with a light sweat. Inuyasha hadn't blinked in a long time.  
  
With the pull of a string, the raven hair fell from atop her head and onto her back. A few inches fell underwater. Inuyasha couldn't remember her hair ever being that long. Man, he had really not been paying any attention to Kagome's exquisite features at all.  
  
Inuyasha felt like the tiniest of breezes could carry him away. His heart was in his throat. Maybe it was the human emotions he was under, but he could feel a deep pulsating beat coming from both his heart and his groin. The beat sounded so loudly in his ears he was afraid it might be able to be heard outside his body.  
  
He felt his body sway with ecstasy. He took a step back to catch himself. His back foot landed on the dry ground... and a dry stick.  
  
!Crack!  
  
To him the sound was louder than thunder, it made his ears ring.  
  
His eyes quickly flashed to Kagome. 'Please tell me she didn't hear that... please tell me she didn't hear that!' he softly prayed to himself.  
  
But when he looked up, and Kagome's eyes met his, he knew his prayer was unanswered.  
  
Kagome's brown eyes flashed at him, her mouth formed a straight line.  
  
'Oh no,' Inuyasha thought to himself, 'here it comes...'  
  
Kagome's mouth opened and words came out, Inuyasha winced, but nothing happened, she hadn't said the word, instead she had called his name.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
'What do I say? What do I say?!? Think idiot, think!!' he thought.  
  
"Kagome..." he finally came up with.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"I...ummm...I was...eh...uhhh...I..." he stuttered.  
  
"Were you watching me?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No..." he said. 'Smooth' he thought to himself.  
  
"Then why are you standing there with your mouth hanging open?" Kagome asked.  
  
'Good question.' he told himself.  
  
Before he could answer, Kagome did the unimaginable. She turned her entire body to face him; she was gently hugging herself to shyly conceal her chest.  
  
"Do you like my body Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe she had just said that.  
  
"Kagome...are you ok?" he asked bleakly.  
  
"You didn't answer my question." Kagome stated.  
  
"I...I don't... know..." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome pulled her arms tighter around her chest, "Is it because I look like Kikyo?"  
  
He wasn't expecting that.  
  
"No..." he said. 'You look better...' he told himself.  
  
Kagome's gaze dropped, as did her arms. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he glared at Kagome's naked form.  
  
"You know you can have me..." Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha swallowed hard. This isn't like Kagome. But he couldn't help feel attracted by her words.  
  
"Come here Inuyasha." Kagome told him.  
  
Inuyasha was drawn by the eroticism. Her words were like butter in his ears. He pushed his way out of the trees and stood on the bank of the hot spring.  
  
Kagome was only a few feet away from him, still in the steaming waters.  
  
"Come Inuyasha...come to me." Kagome tempted him.  
  
Inuyasha took a step forward; his bare foot gently sank into the warm waters of the spring.  
  
As if the water had attacked him, Inuyasha quickly removed his foot and took many steps back away from Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha...?" Kagome begged to him  
  
"No...no Kagome." Inuyasha told her. Kagome's eyes widened she rose farther out of the water, towards him, Inuyasha took another step back.  
  
"Kagome, I don't know what has gotten into you. But...but I know that...that I don't want you like...like this." He said.  
  
"What do you mean Inuyasha? Am I not everything you desire?" Kagome called to him.  
  
"I don't like you like this Kagome. You have never acted like this before...I...I don't want it like this..." Inuyasha said. Then he turned his back to her and began to walk away.  
  
No words followed him as he reached the tree line. Soon the sting of passion was left behind. He walked through the trees towards camp.  
  
But, he stopped suddenly. Turning his head, he looked back in the direction he had come from, "You are everything I desire, Kagome." He whispered.  
  
Then, he continued on his way back to the others.  
  
.....................................  
  
Woo Hoo!! Chapter 3 is done!! Oh Yea! Sorry if this chapter was a little on the "sexual" side. I hope you all realize that Akagai is controlling Kagome...and that the REAL Kagome didn't really say all those sexual things to Inuyasha...  
  
Anywho, don't forget to review if you like what you are reading... the later chapters probably won't be as sexual as this one...just to let you know ; )  
  
..............  
  
Sneak Peak to Chapter 4  
  
.....................  
  
The gang arrives back at Keade's village. And Kagome is acting weirder than ever.  
  
What will happen when Sango walks in on her threatening Keade?  
  
Will Akagai reveal herself to everyone? Probably... lol  
  
Let the battle begin! Wait...how can they fight Kagome??!!?? AHH!! 


	4. Akagai's True Power Revealed, The Battle...

.................  
  
Chapter 4 Akagai's true power revealed, The Battle Showdown!  
  
Curse of the New Moon  
  
.................  
  
!!Warning!! This chapter contains graphic violence. You have been warned.  
  
.................  
  
Akagai frowned. Her seduction plans were not working well. Inuyasha truly didn't care for Kagome or else he would have jumped at the opportunity to be with her.  
  
"I don't have time to worry about the girl's pathetic feelings." Akagai told herself.  
  
It really didn't matter what the hanyou/ human felt. In just a day or so, she would be able to confront Keade and retrieve the ancient scroll.  
  
She had complete control over Kagome's body and mind. The girl's miko powers were increasing her strength every moment. Akagai fed on her emotions. She had indeed chosen well, when she wished to take over a body. But she never would have guessed to be lucky enough to be in the reincarnated body of the same woman who defeated her all those years ago.  
  
Akagai focused on concentrating all her power within the girl's body, storing it, for when she would need it most.  
  
.................  
  
Kagome joined the others, who awaited her return from the spring. She held a dark look on her face as she approached them.  
  
"Hurry up Kagome!" called Shippo.  
  
Sango and Miroku stood ready to continue, Kirara at her masters feet.  
  
Shippo pranced over to Kagome and scampered up onto her shoulder, "Have a nice bath Kagome?" he asked sweetly.  
  
"Ecstatic." Kagome said without showing any emotion.  
  
She stole a glance around the campsite, her eyes searching for...  
  
She saw him, he stood leaning against a tree. His black hair covering his face, and his head bowed. He clutched Tetsugaiga with both hands, and held it near his chest.  
  
He looked up as Kagome came closer. Their eyes met briefly, they both spoke no words.  
  
Kagome turned up her nose and headed towards Sango and Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha took a hesitant step forward, as if to grab her and bring her to him. He seemed hurt by Kagome's body language. She was deeply upset at him, far beyond just getting a simple 'sit.' Her mood was so dark and closed off to him.  
  
'Had she wanted me to come to her at the hot spring? Is that her way of expressing her feelings toward me?'  
  
'Could Kagome ever...ever feel...feel emotion toward me?'  
  
His mind was thinking irrational thoughts, the human blood surging through his veins stronger than it ever had before. He found himself thinking before he acted. The demon in him was asleep...gone. Only left, was this...this human...with its human emotion...human ideologies...human feelings...  
  
They tore at his heart, something he hadn't used in a long time, to truly feel with. He was thinking...caring...for others, worrying what they thought...how they felt.  
  
Concepts he never dreamed could be part of his reality, now arose as bright as the morning sun, in his soul.  
  
His heart no longer beat to keep him alive...it beat to drive him into compassion.  
  
............................  
  
The days came and ended quickly. Soon the group broke through the forest and into the clearing of the village.  
  
It stood just as it always had, with its small huts and grand miko shrine.  
  
They all stood in a straight line, staring at the pleasant village. It was always welcoming to return too, after the violence they all faced.  
  
Kagome took a step forward...  
  
Suddenly, Miroku thrusted his staff out and blocked her path.  
  
"Wait..." He hissed, "Something is not right..."  
  
"I sense it too." Sango said. She shook slightly. "I dare not believe it..."  
  
"But it is...it is unmistakable." Miroku said.  
  
Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow at the pair, "What is it?" he asked, pulling Tetsugaiga closer to his body, as if he could use it.  
  
"Naraku." Sango and Miroku spoke together.  
  
With their word, the group tore in a blind sprint towards the village.  
  
This time, Miroku ran in front. As they entered the village, he led them through, following Naraku's aura.  
  
They ran until Miroku stopped them, in front of Keade's hut.  
  
"Lady Keade!" Miroku shouted as he thrusted the bamboo screen out of the way.  
  
They all scrambled in to see Keade kneeling over a figure lying on the ground with his eyes closed, and bandages around his entire body and face.  
  
"Miroku? Sango?" Keade said, glaring at them, "What ails ye?"  
  
Miroku whipped his staff out to point at the man lying on the ground. "That is Naraku!" He cried.  
  
"Aye," Keade answered, "yet it is not...this be Onigumo...Naraku is gone."  
  
Miroku blinked in surprise, and lowered his staff. Sango wined softly in shock.  
  
"You are caring for Naraku?" Sango said sharply. She didn't know if Naraku should be killed now that he was powerless or if it was considered murder.  
  
"He still be human, I am doing what I can." Keade said.  
  
Keade's eyes turned to look at Inuyasha as he stood in the doorway. "Ye to Inuyasha, the moon had effected."  
  
"Of course," Miroku said softly, "Naraku was only half-demon...he too has been reduced to his human state."  
  
"And his human wounds." Keade answered.  
  
"Lady Keade, do you know of the cause of this...this shift?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I know not. Only the increase in half breed suicide, as they awoke to their state." Keade answered. "I dare say we are dealing with strong powers that have gained control over the moon phases...yet...for what reason I know not."  
  
A gasp fell over the group, all minds melted together as one. This was certainly a nightmare turned loose into reality.  
  
...........................  
  
A few hours later, the group had only slightly relaxed. Food was welcoming to the stomach, yet their minds were too full.  
  
Miroku sat on the ground with his legs crossed, deep in thought. His staff lay across his knees. Sango sat on a tree stump, her boomerang jabbed into the ground near her. He kept casting a glace to the hut where Naraku lay, as if she anticipated an attack.  
  
Kagome was kneeling on the ground, staring into the flames of the small fire. Shippo sat near her with a look of sadness and boredom on his face.  
  
Inuyasha stood the farthest away, leaning against a small tree. With his head bowed, his dark hair covered his eyes.  
  
Sango shifted uneasily, "I hate just sitting here." She mumbled.  
  
"What can we do though?" Shippo asked.  
  
Sango turned her head back to gaze at the hut Naraku lay in. Her gaze was cold and burned with hatred.  
  
"I know your thoughts, Lady Sango." Miroku said, without looking up. "I to am having to restrain myself from seeking revenge on the man that has caused us all so much pain."  
  
"I just can't stand sitting so close to the enemy, and not being able to do anything about it!" She cried out.  
  
"Patience Lady Sango...patience..." Miroku said, even though he fought within himself to say those words.  
  
Kagome turned her head, she watched Keade enter Naraku's hut carrying a pail of water. Kagome rose to her feet and walked toward the hut.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango called.  
  
"I'll be back." Kagome said, as she continued toward the hut.  
  
Sango stood up briefly, but then sank back down with a deep sigh. Her eyes turned to see Inuyasha sulking against the tree.  
  
"You have been awful quiet Inuyasha..." Sango said.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Are you worried you might not be able to be a demon again? Let alone a hanyou?" Sango continued.  
  
"No." Inuyasha answered sharply.  
  
"You're not a very good liar Inuyasha." Sango said. He said nothing.  
  
"Let him be, Lady Sango." Miroku said to her, "He has enough things to worry about, since his fight with Lady Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha felt his rage boil. He marched over to Miroku, his human hands in fists. "That is none of your damn business monk!" He roared.  
  
"I never said it was." Miroku said calmly. "You just have a hard time facing the truth, Inuyasha."  
  
"What truth!?!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"You tell me." Miroku told him bleakly.  
  
Inuyasha raised his fist to strike him...with a quick smack from his staff; Miroku countered; Inuyasha flew back about five feet and landed hard.  
  
Inuyasha shook with anger as he pulled himself up out of the dirt. "You fucker!" he roared, standing up again.  
  
"Save it Inuyasha." Miroku said, lowering his staff, and using it to stand up. "Save all your anger...all your hatred...all your emotions...we are going to need everything we got to defeat this power that has set over the land."  
  
"Do you think it's beatable?" Sango questioned.  
  
"I don't know...I can't feel anything...not one sense of evil...the aura has masked itself from all senses...I can only imagine what kind of being we are up against..." He answered strongly.  
  
Inuyasha calmed slightly, as Miroku's words spread through him. He turned and gazed up at the sun in the sky.  
  
'I can only imagine what kind of being we are up against...'  
  
................................  
  
The End  
  
(Just Kidding! ::ducks from flying fruit and objects:: OK OK chill chill...I'm sorry... I just wanted to see what you'd do...::sweat drop::)  
  
.................................  
  
Kagome pushed the bamboo covering away from the doorway; her eyes scanned the room, coming to rest on Onigumo's body lying on the ground. Her lips raised in a half smile.  
  
Keade had her back to her, she was by the fire. She turned at the sound of the bamboo moving. "Aye child, tis only you." And turned back to the fire.  
  
Kagome's head snapped in her direction, her eyes narrowed. She pulled on the small red bow on her school uniform. The red ribbon undid and slid off her neck. Kagome held the ends, one in each hand. She moved closer to Keade.  
  
"Yes, Keade. It's only me...Kagome." She said.  
  
She pressed forward toward Keade.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask ye, child... What do ye think of the situation?" Keade asked.  
  
The sparkle in Kagome's brown eyes fell away. She pulled the ribbon tight, as she stopped; standing over Keade's body.  
  
"I think all are doomed." Kagome said.  
  
"Wha-...." Keade began, turning slightly.  
  
Kagome flung her arms over Keade's head and forced the ribbon in between Keade's lips, she pulled tightly from behind.  
  
Keade fell backwards slightly, the cloth in her mouth made her unable to scream.  
  
Kagome shifted both ends of the cloth into one hand. With her free hand she placed it on top of Keade's head.  
  
..................  
  
Akagai forced her power into Keade's head, surpassing all her mental barriers.  
  
"You weak old hag..." she said, sinisterly.  
  
The old miko priestess held her own, as Akagai searched through her memories. Pulling out the information she wanted.  
  
"Do not resist me...Keade...sister of Kikyo...where is the ancient Scroll of the Feudal Solaris!?!"  
  
................  
  
Outside the hut, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Inuyasha stood together in a joined argument.  
  
"But if we don't know what we are up against...then how can we fight it?" Sango asked.  
  
Miroku didn't answer, he stared at the ground.  
  
"We don't even know what are enemy is after...if anything." Sango continued.  
  
"No shit." Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"Cut it out Inuya-..." Miroku began. An overwhelming aura of power struck him. He turned his head in the direction of the power source. It was coming from Keade's hut...the hut she, Kagome, and...NARAKU were in.  
  
He turned quickly back to Sango to see if she had felt it as well, but she had already rushed past him, boomerang in hand.  
  
Miroku charged after her, Inuyasha close on his heels.  
  
They rushed for the small building. Upon reaching it, Sango tore the bamboo covering off as she rushed in.  
  
Her eyes fell upon a site that made her very soul cry out in torment.  
  
Kagome's back was facing her, and she held Keade by the head, the other hand gagging her with a red cloth. But the horrible thing about it was Kagome had a dark outline surrounding her form. The deep black color pulsated with evil power, as it consumed her and Keade.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango screamed. "Kagome!" Miroku cried out. Inuyasha was silent, but his eyes were wide.  
  
In a haunting, slow turn, Kagome twisted her face around and faced them.  
  
The three drew back as they stared at her face.  
  
Her eyes were colorless...a deep endless white. The shell around her neck was glowing with a color as rich as blood. A gust of wind came out of nowhere and blew Kagome's clothing and hair.  
  
Her skirt flapped in the rush. Her blouse top, without the ribbon to hold it, fell open slightly. The underwire of her lacy bra became visible under the wild gust. Revealing her cream colored skin, and the curves of her breasts.  
  
Her hair was wild under the wind; it coiled like snakes and flapped like prairie grass in a winters wind.  
  
For a brief moment, no one dared to move. The sight was too shocking.  
  
Finally, it was Inuyasha who stepped closer to her. His eyes scanning her body, his mouth open in confusion. "Kagome..." he called. "Kagome!"  
  
Kagome's mouth opened, her tongue didn't move to create sounds, her lips stayed still, but a voice came out of her throat.  
  
"Kagome is gone...only Akagai remains."  
  
With dead motion, she dropped the hand on Keade's head and held it, palm out, at Inuyasha. A small round sphere of black light formed in her palm.  
  
"Do not interfere."  
  
The ball of black light, grew in size, it spread around Kagome's and Keade's bodies. The walls of the small hut began to shake under the force, then with an awe inspiring dark blast the walls disintegrated into piles of ash.  
  
...  
  
When, Inuyasha opened his eyes and found himself staring down at the village far below him. The wind was in his face, his feet dangled below him.  
  
He turned his head up and saw Sango and Miroku, both on Kirara's back, staring down at the village as well. Miroku had his hand gripping the collar of his red robe.  
  
They all said nothing. Kirara brought them down to the ground, just outside the village. Directly in front of the god tree.  
  
A long stream of black smoke arose from the village; people were running in every direction to get away. Many cries could be heard. Every hut was either burning or gone. The smell of roasting flesh was everywhere. People ran by on fire, or attempted to crawl away missing limbs.  
  
There was charred ash on Sango's face. Kirara was breathing heavy. Miroku held his hand over a wound on his left arm. Shippo was no where in site.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha said. Remembering the look of her before the blast.  
  
"KAGOME!" He cried, and he began to run forward.  
  
"Inuyasha...Inuyasha wait!" Miroku said, grabbing a hold of his collar again.  
  
Inuyasha fought him, "Let me go Miroku! Let me go! Kagome! KAGOME!"  
  
Miroku let him go, but he only dropped and fell to his knees. His body heaved in sobs, his shoulders quivering.  
  
Sango turned her head away, tears streaming from her cheeks, making clean lines in the ash on her face.  
  
Miroku's gaze was sad; he gripped his staff until his knuckles were white. His mouth formed a straight line.  
  
Suddenly, the wind picked up again. The breeze caused them all to look up and steady themselves. Inuyasha stood up and look a few cautious steps back. Kirara growled low.  
  
The smoke of the burning huts filled the streets of the destroyed village. A wavy shadowed figure moved behind the smoke.  
  
It moved closer to them, walking at a slow, steady pace. As the smoke moved on, the figure became more visible. Then, another figure emerged from the smoke shadows. This form hovered in the air, following the first.  
  
They ascended closer to the group. Their forms becoming clearer with every step.  
  
Finally, the smoke subsided... and the body of Kagome was seen. Directly behind her, floating just a few feet off the ground, the body of Keade.  
  
Kagome continued to move closer and closer. Inuyasha could now see her face. It was covered with her blowing hair, and her eyes were still the ghostly white color. Her clothing was torn and falling off her body.  
  
Then, she stopped. Only about twenty feet away from where they stood. Keade continued to hover behind her.  
  
Inuyasha stepped forward, "Kagome!" he called to her.  
  
She didn't move, the shell around her neck only flashed.  
  
She slowly raised her arm, and with it Keade's body moved in front of her. It flew towards Inuyasha and the others.  
  
Then, with a quick shift of her arm to the left, Keade's body flung to the side and landed heavy in the dirt.  
  
Miroku took a few steps toward Keade's body, but then he stopped when she stirred.  
  
Keade winced in pain as she tried to rise up, but her arms gave way and she fell again. She began to call to them, "Kagome has been possessed... Akagai's after the ancient scroll...don't let her get it!" With that shout she stiffened and didn't move again.  
  
Miroku and Sango gasped, and then turned to Kagome with hatred in their eyes.  
  
"That...that...that...shell..." Miroku stammered. "That's what's controlling her...we have to get it off!"  
  
Inuyasha turned to stare at him, "Are you sure?" he said.  
  
"Yes, the evil aura is radiating from it." Miroku answered.  
  
"We have to get it with out hurting Kagome." Sango said. Miroku nodded.  
  
"I'll distract her. Sango you go for it." He said.  
  
"Ok." Sango said.  
  
"Wait!" Inuyasha cried. But the two had already begun their attack.  
  
Miroku charged forward, towards Kagome. He swung his golden staff up over his head, about to bring it down on Kagome's head. Miroku wasn't intending on hitting her, he'd figure she's counter.  
  
Kagome's head turned slightly and her eyes faced his. Miroku's eyes widened as he felt his body stop midair.  
  
He was frozen in dead air, half way in a leap. He couldn't move one muscle.  
  
"Miroku!" He heard Sango call.  
  
Then, with just as much energy as he put into the attack, it came flying back at him. It struck him hard and he flew backwards. He soared through the air, his body in shattering pain. He landed heavy in the dirt, rolled a few times, and then came to a painful stop.  
  
Sango watched Miroku get thrown to the ground. Her lips curled into a sneer, "Go Kirara!" She called, as she jumped off her comrades back.  
  
Kirara bounded forward on fired paws. She roared loud, her fangs protruding from her jaws. She heaved her body at Kagome.  
  
Quick as a flash, Kagome raised her hand out at Kirara. Another small orb of black energy appeared and began to grow. With a dark flash, the energy light struck Kirara and wrapped itself around her.  
  
Kirara roared in pain, and tried to throw it off. It spread through her body like poison. Kirara gave a great roar and fell to her side. In a burst of flame she transformed back into her smaller self, defeated.  
  
Sango knew Kagome would attack Kirara, so she used Kirara's distraction to her advantage. He thrusted her boomerang just so it would wheeze by Kagome's head, not hitting her.  
  
After she sent her boomerang into the air, Sango drew her sword and charged at Kagome's neck from behind.  
  
Kagome didn't flinch a muscle as the boomerang soared past her face. She turned on her heels and faced Sango's attack from behind.  
  
Sango saw Kagome move to face her; she shifted her attack and leaped to the right. Skidding across the dirt she threw her sword like a dagger at Kagome. Praying her accuracy would be perfect; the blade would whip across her neck and cut the cord the shell was attached to.  
  
The blade was inches away from Kagome's neck, when a black bubble-like wall formed around her body. The blade struck the force field with a metallic clang and fell to the ground, at Kagome's feet.  
  
Sango gasped at her failed attack. She now stood, without a weapon, directly in Kagome's glare.  
  
Slowly, Kagome raised her hand at Sango. Sango drew in a deep breath as she felt the breath of death on her neck.  
  
Again the small sphere of light appeared in Kagome's palm. It grew bigger and brighter...as did Sango's eyes.  
  
Miroku had pulled himself up slightly; he gazed at Sango, who was helpless to the attack that would claim her life.  
  
"SANGO!!" He screamed. His eyes wielding tears.  
  
Then, astonishingly, a small zip of yellow light flashed by him and darted for Kagome. The flash of speed reached her and blazed across her neck, taking the shell.  
  
"SHIPPO!" Miroku cried out, his heart jumping for joy.  
  
The kitsune whizzed away, and then stopped once it had gotten far enough away.  
  
Shippo held the shell in his tiny paws; he was breathing in short panic gasps. His eyes narrowed and he threw the shell on the ground next to him.  
  
Shippo jumped up into the air, and shouted "Fox Fire!" His fox-demon attack. The tiny puff of blue fire struck the shell, and it was just enough to shatter the shell into pieces.  
  
Kagome's head snapped in the direction of the running Shippo. As the shell was destroyed, her knees buckled below her, the dark attack dissipated away, and her arm fell. She fell onto her knees, her hair falling down around her body.  
  
Was it over?  
  
"Kagome!" Came a cry from across the battle field. Inuyasha had come running to her.  
  
Sango pulled herself out of shock, and ran to her as well.  
  
Kirara had recovered and now helped Miroku over to her.  
  
After triumphantly crushing the evil shell, Shippo scurried to Kagome.  
  
They all seemed to meet at the same time. Inuyasha threw himself down and grasped her shoulders. "Kagome! Kagome, are you alright?" he cried to her. Sango and Miroku bent over to get a closer look. Shippo pushed himself as close as possible.  
  
Kagome didn't move, her long hair covered her face and shoulders. As well as her hands were clasped up over her nose and mouth. Her eyes seared shut.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome, say something!" Inuyasha pleaded with her.  
  
Kagome brought her hands down from around her nose and mouth. She opened her lips to speak, but all that came out was an echoed laugh.  
  
The laugh rang out over the group; its evil snapped their very hearts.  
  
Inuyasha let Kagome go and flung back, as did the others.  
  
"You fools!" a voice, that was not Kagome's, came from her body. "I can never be defeated!"  
  
The wind picked up around them again. Kagome's hair was blown straight up, and her face was visible.  
  
Her eyes were still stark white, that now adorned black eyelids and long, deep black lines that extended from her eyes like eyeliner.  
  
Inuyasha and the others brought their arms up to block the dirt that was being blown around by the wind. Peering from beneath his arms, he saw Kagome's body rise up off the ground.  
  
She flew up with the wind; her arms extended out at her sides. Her chest high and her head back. She was a swirling cyclone of dark power. The sky above their heads turned dark as night...as night when no moon filled the sky. A sinister shadow was cast over the feudal land.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha called under the high wind.  
  
He watched as she pulled her head back up, her white eyes fell on them all.  
  
"Did you think by destroying the shell that you could destroy me?" the dark voice echoed from Kagome's throat from up in the air. "I have full control over this girl, my old prison is worthless!"  
  
The whiteness of her eyes extended around her entire eye, and whipped out in a flickering flame.  
  
Bravely, Inuyasha took a step forward, "Let her go!" He roared up to Kagome's possessed body.  
  
At his words, the wind subsided. The deep cyclone of energy fell away with the wind. They all lowered their arms and stared up at Kagome who still hovered in the air.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered. His heart praying she was alright.  
  
"That's not Kagome anymore..." Miroku stated from behind him.  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha roared, "Kagome! Kagome hold on!"  
  
Suddenly, Kagome's arms began to rise up from at her sides. They extended up and over her head. Palms up toward the sky, a dark cloud of power began to form above them.  
  
Flashes of light emitted from the cloud like a thunderstorm.  
  
They all drew back, the power was incredible. They shuddered at the dark aura.  
  
A beam of black light struck out from the cloud and towards them. They missed it by centimeters, jumping away.  
  
But the black light continued to travel past them, even as they moved away. It erupted along the ground, breaking a path in the grass and causing rock to erode from the earth.  
  
In a flash, the dark light struck the god tree behind them. It coiled around the god tree like a serpent. Every branch of the tree began to pulsate with the dark power.  
  
Akagai had found the ancient scroll's hiding place, within the god tree. She had sucked the information from Keade's skull, and now the scroll would be hers.  
  
Then, in a violent eruption, the tree exploded. Fragments flew towards them, cutting at their skin and scraping their faces.  
  
After the dust of the explosion settled, Inuyasha and the others looked up to stare in amazement at the god tree, which now had a huge hole blown into it.  
  
Just inside the hole, a roll of parchment lay against the hollowed trunk. It emitted a low yellow light.  
  
The group's mouths fell open as the scroll became visible. They turned to gaze at Kagome, whose lips had curved into a sinister smile.  
  
Inuyasha sensed movement at his feet; he turned his eyes to see Keade crawling on the ground towards him. Miroku saw her too, and he rushed over to her.  
  
"Lady Keade!" he cried, as he kneeled by her. Inuyasha and Sango joined him surrounding her, as she lay in excruciating pain on the ground.  
  
She raised her bloody face to gaze up at them, "...the...the scroll...she...she can't..."  
  
"What?" Miroku said to her, "What will the scroll do? What is it?"  
  
"...the...secret...secret...Solaris..." Keade struggled.  
  
Inuyasha turned away from Keade to look back up at Kagome. She still hovered in the air, with her arms extended above her head. She seemed to be fighting a deep power.  
  
"Ye...ye must...stop her..." Keade said, under great pain.  
  
"Keade!" Sango cried. As the old woman's face fell back to the ground. Her body didn't move.  
  
"...youkai..." were her last words, before her body failed her.  
  
The pick up of the wind, tore them away from Keade's body. They all turned to look at Kagome, who had dropped one of hands from above her head, now it was straight out in front of her and her finger was pointing towards the scroll in the god tree.  
  
She scroll moved slightly, as Kagome called it to her.  
  
Inuyasha charged forward toward the god tree, "Quick! Grab the scroll!" he yelled over his shoulder. Sango and Miroku ran after him.  
  
Even though he couldn't use Tetsugaiga, he still drew the sword from its holster. He charged forward, he had to get that scroll before Akagai did.  
  
The others ran along side of him, Kirara beating them all and coming out ahead. Even when the cat-youkai reached the tree, as her body came near it, it struck an invisible barrier.  
  
The barrier pushed her body back, with a giant surge of dark power. Her body flung backwards and struck the others running behind her, knocking them all to the ground.  
  
Inuyasha groaned as he felt the weight of the transformed cat-demon strike his stomach. As he was flung to his side, his eyes caught the site of the scroll slowly flying up towards Kagome's out stretched hand. "...Kagome..." he mouthed in pain.  
  
The scroll moved up into the sky, and then it was seized in Kagome's fist.  
  
When the scroll was in her possession, she pulled her arm back towards her chest. Gently unraveling the scroll, Kagome's white eyes began to glow a more haunting white. The outstretched scroll, flashed with yellow brilliance.  
  
Inuyasha and the others pulled themselves up off the ground and stared at Kagome.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome's body began to ascend down towards the ground. Her feet touched the earth, and her powerful aura dropped slightly.  
  
Then, her mouth opened, and the voice of Akagai spoke. She read off of the ancient scroll, in a language that was unfamiliar to their ears.  
  
As the words came from her mouth, the earth itself began to tremble. A shock wave spread itself over the ground, and spread out over the entire land. More words were still being read from the scroll.  
  
They all stared with no hope as the secret scroll's words were echoed out into the world.  
  
Then, the words took hold; their power grabbed the objects of its desire. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango, watched in horror as Shippo and Kirara suddenly began to move forward towards Kagome.  
  
"Kirara!" Sango yelled to her companion. Yet, Kirara didn't head her master's words.  
  
Miroku ran forward and grabbed Shippo by the tail, trying to stop him from moving forward. "Shippo stop!" he cried.  
  
He turned Shippo around to stare at his face. He gasped at the site; Shippo's eyes were as white at Kagome's! Shippo squirmed in his arms, to be put down.  
  
He dug his tiny claws into Miroku's arm, forcing Miroku to drop him. Shippo landed and then turned and continued to move towards Kagome.  
  
Meanwhile, Sango had ran and tried to stop Kirara from pressing forward. But the cat-youkai's strength was too much for her, and Kirara shoved her aside.  
  
"Sango! Don't try and stop her!" Miroku called. "It's that scroll! That scroll is giving her power over the youkai!"  
  
"No...NO KIRARA!" Sango cried. She tried to rush forward again, but Miroku caught her.  
  
Sango struggled in his arms, "Miroku...let me go...let me go!" she wailed.  
  
Inuyasha watched this site with a heavy heart. His eyes watched as more full blooded youkai began to appear from within the trees of the forest, or from the air.  
  
A thundering sound of foot beats filled the air and Inuyasha turned around to see...Koga...and the others of his wolf clan close behind. All their eyes were as white as snow.  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha pressed closer to each other; their backs all together. Inuyasha held Tetsugaiga out, even though he couldn't make it transform. Sango held no weapon, so she stood slightly in between the two boys. Miroku only held his staff out and his hand ready to unleash his wind tunnel.  
  
Youkai all flew, crawled, slithered, or walked past the three of them. Taking no interest in the fact that they stood there.  
  
Miroku suddenly began to stiffen, "Look Inuyasha!" he said.  
  
Inuyasha turned slightly and gasped in wonder at the site... His brother...Sesshomaru...appeared from the trees; he too, taken under control.  
  
The youkai all moved towards Kagome, as she still read the words from the scroll. They formed an impenetrable circle around her, all silent as ghosts; heeding the call she spoke to them.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes flashed in an emotional collision. He felt helpless to everything happening around him. Was this truly how everything would end?  
  
.........................................  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Evil Cliffy!! Lol I'm sorry... but I have to stop here... cause...well...just cause it is a good stopping point...Please don't hurt me...I promise to have the next chapter up soon...But for now...  
  
Preview to Chapter 5:  
  
Akagai now has all the demons of feudal Japan at her disposal. Her power is beyond comprehension.  
  
She now turns her sites on a new target...Kagome's era!!  
  
How will Inuyasha defeat Akagai without hurting Kagome? Is Kagome truly gone forever?  
  
Plus the return of the Shikon Jewel shards! All in Chapter 5: An impossible task, Akagai's defeat.  
  
...................... 


	5. An Impossible Task, Akagai's Defeat

......................  
  
A/N: Hello to all readers! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! This is the climax of the story...the suspense will kill you! Get a box of tissues for the ending; you'll need them...LoL Enjoy!!  
  
.......................  
  
Curse of the New Moon  
  
.......................  
  
Chapter 5  
  
An Impossible Task, Akagai's Defeat  
  
........................  
  
.......................Last Time.....................  
  
The youkai all moved towards Kagome, as she still read the words from the scroll. They formed an impenetrable circle around her, all silent as ghosts; heeding the call she spoke to them.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes flashed in an emotional collision. He felt helpless to everything happening around him. Was this truly how everything would end?  
  
...........................................................  
  
Deep within Kagome's own body, inside her head, beneath Akagai's hold, the real Kagome was nothing but a faint sparkle of light.  
  
A single star in the midnight sky.  
  
Trapped in her own body, unable to control anything she did. Nothing was hers.  
  
A stranger to herself. A prisoner of her own land. Confined to the box of imprisonment. Stripped of every possible feeling.  
  
In her small sphere of containment, she was curled in a fetal position like a fetus in a womb. A ghost of conscious.  
  
She was no longer Kagome...Kagome was gone. Kagome has departed. Her new name: Akagai.  
  
'Akagai, I am Akagai...'  
  
Slowly, her light fades away. Its wavering light, drifting away.  
  
She held on, only because Akagai let her. Akagai...her puppet master.  
  
'Sango? Miroku? Shippo? Inuyasha? Who were they? Do I know them?'  
  
No.  
  
'Then I will continue to sleep...'  
  
'This is how I will die.'  
  
!Flash!  
  
Forget.  
  
Goodbye.  
  
..........................................  
  
'If the world was to end now, this is how I would expect it to end...' Inuyasha thought. 'Everything against me, my powers gone, the ones I love...used against me.'  
  
Back to back with Miroku and Sango. The three of them stared up at the mountain of demons before them. With Akagai at the very top, staring down on them, with her white eyes. The demons swarmed by the hundreds. Coming together under the call of the scroll's spoken words.  
  
Every few times Miroku would attack a demon that got to close with his golden staff, but ten only took its place.  
  
The world was against them...they could not fight forever.  
  
The site was nightmarish. Incomprehensible. A dark fantasy.  
  
The smell of hot bodies packed together scented the air; along with the ever present aura of blood and death.  
  
The sky was black against the swirling mass of demons. Every few moments, a bolt of lighting ripped through the sky. Yet, no thunder followed, no rain fell.  
  
Every kind of demon imaginable made its way toward the mass of others. Different breeds of demons met. All sizes, shapes, breeds, colors, violent, or passive.  
  
Small demon fights broke out around the base of the mountain. Clans, packs, schools, herds meeting together all at once. Fighting amongst each other in order to get closer to their new master.  
  
Their new master...Akagai...who possessed Kagome's body. The demons obeyed her now, they were hers, and she had legions of them at her disposal.  
  
In her own haunting way, she spoke to her demons. Summoning them back out across the land...to complete her dark tasks.  
  
They recognized their new master, and they were loyal to her silent whishes. Perhaps she was sending them away...off to go attack others or spread her power.  
  
Slowly, the mound of demons began to move off in other directions. The center of the mass dissipated away. The demons slipping away, back, across the land.  
  
Kagome's body moved down towards the ground; demons parting as she moved. Some winding themselves around her body before moving off. They preyed on her figure like she was a goddess.  
  
She was a goddess...their goddess...their queen...The Queen of Demons.  
  
Akagai dropped closer towards Inuyasha and the others. Inuyasha could see the scroll, rolled up again, and floating by her side.  
  
The scroll that had given her control of the youkai. That ancient secret that had never been told. Hidden inside the god tree, never to be awakened...until now.  
  
Akagai seemed to glide towards them. Kagome's torn and ripped clothing flowing behind her. Her white eyes glaring down upon them and her hair swirling around her head like a lion's mane.  
  
As gracefully as a falling leaf, her foot touched the ground and she stood before Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku.  
  
Miroku tugged on the cloth that hid his wind tunnel. Sango was unarmed and helpless; she griped Miroku's other arm out of fear. Inuyasha stood in a fighting stance, Tetsugaiga out, although unable to be transformed.  
  
A few demons settled behind Akagai; Sesshomaru being one of them. It seemed the demon Lords were the only demons remaining, the rest had moved away.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome, rather, Akagai in front of him. His heart ached in misery at the site of her.  
  
How could he not have known she had become possessed? He hadn't wanted to believe it. He never imagined Kagome becoming something evil.  
  
She was sweet and innocent, she always was.  
  
Yet, staring at her now, she looked capable of wiping them all out with a single flick of her wrist.  
  
Inuyasha wanted to call out to her, to tell her he would save her. But everything seemed lost and impossible...the end seemed so near. He didn't know if he could keep that promise.  
  
'Kagome...'  
  
.......  
  
Suddenly, a rather large snake-demon came up from behind Inuyasha. The three of them jumped away, but the snake demon took no interest in them, he slithered towards Akagai.  
  
A flash of pink light caught Miroku's eye as the snake-youkai moved to her. He recognized it instantly.  
  
"That demon has the Sacred Jewel!" he cried out.  
  
Sure enough, the snake demon had the nearly complete Shikon Jewel in its pointed mouth. Obeying its master, the demon dropped the Jewel at Akagai's feet.  
  
The demon had retrieved Naraku's half of the Sacred Jewel for certain.  
  
The Jewel rose off the ground, as Akagai summoned it up to her. It hovered in the air in front of her gaze.  
  
Unexpectedly, another demon appeared; this one from behind Akagai. They all recognized who it was instantly.  
  
"Koga!" Inuyasha said. His rival. The wolf demon that had fallen in love with Kagome.  
  
The wolf demon calmly walked up and stood beside Akagai, completely ignoring Inuyasha and the others.  
  
His white eyes stared through them, as he took his place at Akagai's side. Akagai lifted Kagome's hand and ran her fingers over Koga's cheek.  
  
Rage surged in Inuyasha's veins. He pained him to see Kagome manipulated against her will...and to Koga no less.  
  
Koga's mouth opened slightly under Akagai's touch; his fags, wet with drool, becoming visible. He then reached into the skin on his left arm and tore one of the shards of the Jewel out from under his flesh.  
  
Koga didn't even wince at the pain he was causing himself, he was being controlled.  
  
Koga did the same to his other arm, and then to both his legs. Now, the four bloody Jewel shards were given to Akagai who, using Kagome's purifying powers, fused the four shards with the other large piece.  
  
Inuyasha now understood, Akagai was using Kagome's powers to retrieve all the Jewel shards...to use for herself. For what reason, he did not know yet. But if the Jewel could turn him into a full demon...it was a terrible wonder what I could do for her.  
  
Within the next few minutes, more demons approached Akagai with either one or two more fragments of the Jewel.  
  
With every shard Kagome got, she fused it into the larger chunk. One by one, the shards became one with the jewel and its sphere surface became visible. All until the Jewel was 99 percent complete.  
  
Inuyasha took a step back as he knew what was coming next. He knew he had the last shard. The shard given to him by Kagome so that he could travel into her world when needed.  
  
Miroku and Sango knew too. The three of them pressed closer together to try and protect it.  
  
"You're not getting this shard, Akagai!" Inuyasha growled deep.  
  
Akagai didn't flinch a single muscle, but instead, she silently summoned another demon to retrieve Inuyasha's shard.  
  
Sesshomaru began to move forward towards Inuyasha. His silver hair slowing blowing underneath his armor.  
  
Inuyasha raised Tetsugaiga up and faced his brother, his gaze narrowed as Sesshomaru moved closer with every step.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha warned.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Sango whispered behind him, "You can't beat him. Tetsugaiga won't transform for you now..."  
  
"Shut up..." Inuyasha hissed, even though he knew it was true.  
  
"Inuyasha," Miroku spoke up, "Let me handle this; you take Sango and get as far away from here as possible."  
  
"You're not match for him either." Inuyasha hissed back to him.  
  
"I can hold him off longer than you can...now go." Miroku said. Miroku began to unravel the cloth around his wind tunnel.  
  
"Miroku..." Inuyasha pleaded.  
  
"Just go!" Miroku hissed, not taking his eyes from Sesshomaru.  
  
Inuyasha took only a half a step back, when Sesshomaru's head snapped in his direction. His possessed white eyes bared into Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku stepped in front of Inuyasha; he released the rosary and cloth from his palm and unleashed the fury that was his curse.  
  
The violent sucking wind had only just begun when Naraku's winged insects flew over the tops of trees toward Miroku.  
  
Miroku noticed them instantly; although this time they were not Naraku's insects...they were Akagai's, their eyes white like all the other demons. Akagai knew his weakness.  
  
Did he dare risk the poison?  
  
The insects flew closer, about to be drawn in.  
  
Miroku didn't have time to answer; Sango pushed herself on top of him and had grasped a hold of his hand and wrapped the cloth around it again.  
  
"Don't Miroku!" she cried out as they both fell to the ground.  
  
Inuyasha barely had time to let out half a scream when Sesshomaru had rushed forward at him.  
  
Sesshomaru's poisonous claws struck out at Inuyasha's chest, coming in contact with his red robe. The fire rat material began burning away under the heavy poison.  
  
Inuyasha lifted the untransformed Tetsugaiga to stab his brother, but the weak blade only made a 'thud' against Sesshomaru's armor.  
  
Inuyasha attempted to leap away from his brother's attack, but his human agility was unable to obtain that kind of needed speed. As the poison began to leak through the fire rat material and onto his skin, Inuyasha flew backwards and landed heavily on the ground.  
  
Sesshomaru stood over him, Inuyasha barely got time to blink when he felt something tighten around his throat and hoist him up into the air.  
  
Sesshomaru's tail had wrapped itself around Inuyasha's neck and lifted him into the air. Inuyasha dropped Tetsugaiga and grabbed for the soft, deadly wrap that was cutting off his air supply.  
  
Inuyasha coughed under the lack of air and tried to wiggle his way out of the head lock. Slowly his world was going black...  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha felt himself flip upside down, his rosary beads falling into his eyes. His head now just a few feet above the ground. Then, his whole body began to shake violently. Sesshomaru was trying to shake the Jewel shard out of him!  
  
Inuyasha cried out, and then he felt Sesshomaru's tail drop him. Inuyasha fell, head first, to the ground and landed gasping for air.  
  
He glanced up, and saw Sesshomaru glaring at him with his white eyes, and holding his Jewel shard in his clawed fingers.  
  
"...no...(cough)...no...Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha roared.  
  
Ignoring his brother's plea, Sesshomaru turned and gracefully walked back to Akagai. He tossed the last jewel shard at her; Akagai caught it with her telekinetic powers. While Sesshomaru took his position behind her.  
  
Kagome's mouth opened again, and Akagai's voice radiated from within her body. Her evil echoing laugh rang out as the last shard fused with the Sacred Jewel.  
  
In a blinding flash of pink light, the Shikon Jewel was once again complete.  
  
Inuyasha stared wide eyed at the completed jewel. He found some kind of strength and pulled himself up onto his feet.  
  
"You bitch!" he roared, "The Jewel will never obey you!"  
  
Akagai paused her laugh and lifted her gaze to him. Kagome's lips curved into a half sneer.  
  
Abruptly, a dark flash of energy emitted from Kagome's body and struck Inuyasha.  
  
The shock struck Inuyasha like a lightning bolt. He roared in pain as the current spread through his veins. His whole insides were on fire and burned with static shock. The energy ripped over his skin, causing burning gashes to open and his blood to spill.  
  
Inuyasha fell to his knees, and then onto his stomach. Small silhouettes of smoke emitted from his clothing as he lay there. The attack seemed to have killed him.  
  
Miroku and Sango stared at Inuyasha as he fell to the ground and didn't move. They both cried out for their friend. Sango tried to jump up and run to him, but Miroku pulled her back down, "Look Sango!" he cried out.  
  
Sango tore her eyes back to Inuyasha...who was stirring!  
  
His body shook violently, but he was attempting to rise.  
  
"Akagai..." he mumbled under his pain. "Akagai..."  
  
He pulled himself up slightly, dripping with his own blood.  
  
"...let...let...Kagome...go..." Inuyasha cried.  
  
(A/N: I found this awesome picture of the scene right here...where Inuyasha is injured...if you want to view it go to this website, it might help create the mood. I highly encourage it! By the way, this girl who drew these pictures rocks soo much! Enjoy, I might use some of her pictures again to try and set the mood in another one of my stories.)  
  
http:elfwood.lysator.liu.se/fanq/g/i/giovannabcg1/inuyashahumanwounded.j pg.html  
  
.............................................  
  
Akagai's white eyes flashed at Inuyasha as he attempted to rise. Kagome's mouth opened again, and Akagai spoke,  
  
"Still alive Inuyasha?" Akagai raised Kagome's hand, her palm facing Inuyasha's bloody form.  
  
"You are a confident one, aren't you?" A small black orb of energy began to form, Inuyasha could do nothing but stare at it, and he was too weak to move.  
  
"Your efforts always prove to fail...you are nothing but an arrogant fool...and this will put an end to your meddling!"  
  
The orb of dark power tripled in size and then exploded from her palm. Inuyasha watched as the ball of destruction flew towards him. His eyes glazed over, as death breathed on his neck. The breath in his lungs stopped in his throat.  
  
The energy blast burned towards him, the dark light coming closer...closer...  
  
....closer...  
  
'This is the end...' Inuyasha told himself. 'I'm sorry... Kagome...I could not protect you...I could not save you...I'm sorry... Kagome...Kagome...'  
  
He tilted backwards as the blast began to singe his face...but... his fingers touched something familiar.  
  
It was...  
  
'...NO! ... I won't... let... it... end here!!'  
  
Inuyasha wrapped his fingers around Tetsugaiga and held it in front of him, just as the orb struck.  
  
For a brief second the orb and Tetsugaiga's blade were in a lock down of power.  
  
"Kagome! I won't let you go!!" He roared into the collision of powers. With all the strength he could muster up, he pushed on Tetsugaiga to throw the orb off.  
  
Although Tetsugaiga wasn't transformed, it still could protect him. His mother was human and his father had made Tetsugaiga in her honor...it HAD to protect him now.  
  
...........  
  
Far away from the battle...in a dark prison...Inuyasha's voice traveled...  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
A soft twinkle emitted from Kagome's light energy.  
  
'Kagome? Who is this Kagome?'  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
A spark...it was growing... it was now like a single candle lit in a dark room.  
  
'Someone is calling me?'  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
The tiny star began to shimmer...deep in what little energy Kagome still had, something was reminding her...a feeling...an emotion...  
  
'Inuyasha...?'  
  
...............  
  
The orb erupted as Tetsugaiga's blade placed pressure on it. In an explosion of bright light, Inuyasha was flung back. Part of the orb's energy had hit him, but most of it had been blocked.  
  
Inuyasha skid along the ground about fifteen feet until stopping and falling onto his back. When the dust settled, he could see Tetsugaiga clenched in both fists above his head.  
  
He could barely hear his name being called, probably from Miroku and Sango.  
  
Inuyasha's shoulders heaved in deep breaths...he had survived...just barely. He was shaking from head to foot, his body ached in pain, and blood poured from his many wounds.  
  
"...Ka...Kagome..." he winced.  
  
Inuyasha forced himself to sit up. He rocked into a sit-up position and stared over his knees.  
  
There was a thick cloud of dust around Akagai and her demons. As the wind blew the dust and dirt away, her form became visible.  
  
Inuyasha spat blood from his mouth and shouted to Akagai, "Let Kagome Go!"  
  
No answer came from Kagome's possessed body.  
  
Inuyasha attempted to pick himself up further. But, the wind suddenly began to pick up. It was Akagai's soulless wind. Inuyasha covered his eyes under the wind, but he could see Kagome's body and her white eyes flashing at him.  
  
Finally her mouth opened, the wind picked up faster, and Akagai sneered,  
  
"You Fool! How dare you defy Me! I will not tolerate your insubordination!"  
  
Akagai raised both of Kagome's hands, and pointed their palms directly at Inuyasha again. She was preparing for another attack, one that Inuyasha may not survive again.  
  
"I will attack you until that demon sword breaks in two!" Akagai roared.  
  
Akagai's power began to swarm around her like a cyclone. Snaps of lighting flickered in the tornado of wind.  
  
Kagome's clothing was practically being ripped off of her body, under the wind. Her hair was atop her head and seemed to be standing on its ends. Her white eyes extended up to her temples in a flickering white flame.  
  
A large ball of dark energy formed at Kagome's palms. With every passing second the dark orb increased in size.  
  
Akagai's voice bellowed in Kagome's throat, as she conjured up her immense power. Her wind was so powerful that trees began to bend over each other and chunks of earth eroded from the ground and up into the tornado of power. Smashing into pieces when they struck the tornado's edges.  
  
Inuyasha had stabbed Tetsugaiga into the ground as was holding onto it for dear life. His hair was pushed straight back and felt like it was about to rip out of his scalp under the wind.  
  
Not far off, Miroku and Sango clung to each other under the wind. They gripped the grass at its roots to hold on. They couldn't look up against the great wind; they could only pray everything would turn out ok.  
  
Inuyasha bared his teeth and grasped Tetsugaiga with all his strength. The blade began to loosen under the ground...slowly sliding out of the earth.  
  
"KAGOME!" he roared under the high wind.  
  
Inuyasha raised his burning eyes up to find her. He could slightly see the outline of her form beneath the cyclone of dark energy.  
  
He watched as her feet slowly began to lift off of the ground...as the cyclone carried her up into the sky.  
  
Her attack would rain down on him from above...he could not dodge it again.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" he called again. His words had to reach her...somewhere in her possessed body...the real Kagome would hear him. The real Kagome would never attack him...he had to reach her.  
  
Under the wind, Akagai's voice screamed out to him. She said the worst possible thing...the sentence that haunted his dreams...the last sentence Kikyo had said to him before she pinned him to the tree...his ultimate nightmare...  
  
"DIE INUYASHA!"  
  
Her gigantic orb of sinister energy flashed in her hands. An explosion of light...a whistling scream...a furnace of heat...the blast surged from her fingertips...aimed for Inuyasha...  
  
....and...then....  
  
...time seemed to stop...  
  
....the world stopped spinning...  
  
...everything was still...  
  
...no noise, no sounds...  
  
...complete silence...  
  
!FLASH!  
  
The orb disappeared; sucked back into Kagome's palms.  
  
!FLASH!  
  
The cyclone stopped spinning.  
  
The dark aura fell.  
  
!FLASH!  
  
Inuyasha shielded his eyes.  
  
!FLASH!  
  
The flashes came from Kagome's chest. Huge spasms of white light. They stormed from her soul.  
  
It was Kagome...the real Kagome...she was fighting back...  
  
Her body lay parallel to the ground, hovering above the earth. Her hair fell from around her head, and lay beneath her. What little clothing remained on her body settled and draped loosely from Kagome's body.  
  
Her chest held high and her head laid back...Kagome looked like a human sacrifice.  
  
With every flash...Kagome's eyes were changing...  
  
White to brown...  
  
!FLASH!  
  
Brown to white...  
  
!FLASH!  
  
White to brown...  
  
Her screams began to ring from her body. Kagome's own screams...her own voice.  
  
"Inu...Inu...YASHA!!" Kagome called.  
  
!FLASH!  
  
Brown to white again...  
  
"STOP RESISITING ME!"  
  
!FLASH!  
  
White to brown...  
  
"INUYASHA!!"  
  
Inuyasha lowered his arms; he heard her...she was calling him.  
  
"KAGOME!" he roared back.  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
!FLASH!  
  
Brown to white...  
  
"STOP THIS...STOP THIS POWER!"  
  
!FLASH!  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!"  
  
It was Kagome.  
  
Before Inuyasha could stop himself, he tore forward...running to her. He didn't feel the pain he was in...the blood that oozed from his body...he followed his heart.  
  
He reached her...her skin was glowing...her eyes flashing...two beings, fighting within each other over one body.  
  
She glowed like an angel, her white skin pulsating under the battling powers within.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome, I'm here!" Inuyasha called to her. He reached to touch her face, but a shock wave of energy stung his hand...she couldn't be calmed.  
  
!FLASH!  
  
Brown to white...  
  
Inuyasha drew back slightly...Akagai had surfaced again.  
  
"LITTLE MIKO, YOU WON'T SURPASS MY HOLD!"  
  
"Kagome! Kagome fight her! Don't let her win!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome's body.  
  
!FLASH!  
  
White to brown...  
  
"Inu...Inu...yasha...you must...you must...k...i....l...l...kill...me..." Kagome stumbled.  
  
Inuyasha tried to touch her again, but the same shock made him pull away.  
  
"NO! No, Kagome...you can win! Fight her...fight Akagai!"  
  
"K...i...l...l...m...m...m...e...e...e...e...e..." Kagome begged.  
  
"Kagome stop this! Don't make me do this! Kagome! KAGOME!" Inuyasha roared.  
  
!FLASH!  
  
Brown to white...  
  
A deep scream emitted from Kagome's throat. Akagai was coming back...her power was slowly gaining hold over Kagome again.  
  
"Inuyasha!" a voice called up, from Inuyasha's far right. Inuyasha pulled his eyes from Kagome and stared down to see Miroku and Sango, bracing each other...but alive and glaring at him.  
  
"Talk to her Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled. "Your words are pulling her out of the trance! She has to hear your voice!"  
  
Inuyasha blinked at the monk, but nodded. He turned back to Kagome's body just as Akagai cried out,  
  
"LITTLE WENCH...YOU CANNOT FIGHT ME FOREVER!"  
  
Inuyasha ignored Akagai's voice and called to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome! I know you're in there! You can defeat her, don't give up! Please Kagome! Don't you leave me! Kagome!"  
  
Her eyes continued to remain white...Akagai was slowly winning the internal battle.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome please! Wake up! Kagome! Don't do this to me! Don't leave me! Kagome! KAGOME! Wake up!!" Inuyasha roared.  
  
Kagome's hands tightened into fists, the soulless storm of Akagai began to pick up again.  
  
Kagome was losing...  
  
Her power was dissolving away...  
  
...she wasn't going to hold on much longer...  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha roared, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Inuyasha's heart was dying...he was losing her...  
  
The hot tears trickled from his eyes, as he watched her lose her battle.  
  
"Kagome! Please...please...Kagome...don't go...don't go...Kagome...you can't leave me...Kagome...I can't do this without you...Kagome...Don't go!!" Inuyasha sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
His heart ached in his chest...yet his pride burned harder...so many memories passed in his eyes...the long awaited choice...the final decision...the hurt was too great...something had to give...  
  
"Inuyasha!" he heard Sango call to him. He slowly raised his eyes to hers...they too were filled with tears...  
  
"Tell her Inuyasha! Tell her!!" Sango cried.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes flashed at Sango's comment. How did she know?  
  
"You must tell her Inuyasha!" Miroku called. "You know it is true!"  
  
Inuyasha's mouth dropped and he bit his bottom lip. He clasped his human hands into fists and then he shut his eyes against the burning tears.  
  
'Yes, I will tell her...I won't hide it any longer...I won't let her die without her knowing...'  
  
"Kagome..." he whispered. His body stressed with emotion...  
  
...then...  
  
...it happened...  
  
He opened his eyes...His heart ruptured as he called out to her,  
  
"KAGOME, I LOVE YOU!!!! I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART AND SOUL, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
!FLASH!  
  
White to brown...  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered. Her body shimmered with a deep sweat. Her chest heaved in small breaths.  
  
Beneath quivering lips, she found her voice...  
  
"Inu...yasha..." Kagome breathed. Her chocolate brown eyes turned to his. Only a small hint of light shinned within them...and slowly, that light was faded away from him.  
  
"Kagome..." he said. He reached out to hold her, yet the barrier still held tight around her body, the shock caused him to cry out in pain, and take a step back.  
  
Why couldn't he touch her? Why wasn't she letting him in?  
  
"Inu...yasha...I can't go on..." Kagome whispered.  
  
Inuyasha moved as close as possible to her. "Don't say things like that, Kagome. You'll be alright! Don't worry...I'm here... I won't let anything happen to you!" Inuyasha told her.  
  
"Akagai...she...will live..." Kagome whispered weakly. Inuyasha blinked at her, his tears still falling from his eyes.  
  
"No..no..." he breathed.  
  
"...unless you destroy my body..." she told him. "She...she...will live..."  
  
"Kagome...Kagome no..." Inuyasha cried softly.  
  
"Kill me, Inuyasha..." Kagome begged him.  
  
"I WON'T! I LOVE YOU KAGOME! I CAN'T...I WON'T HURT YOU!! DON'T MAKE ME..." Inuyasha cried out.  
  
A small smile curved onto Kagome's lips.  
  
!FLASH!  
  
Brown to white...  
  
"YOU ARE MINE!"  
  
!FLASH!  
  
White to brown...  
  
"...I...love...you....Inu..." Kagome mouthed to him.  
  
!FLASH!  
  
Brown to white...  
  
The wind increased around Inuyasha, Akagai was pulling back. Her power was rising...she was regaining control.  
  
Inuyasha just stared at Kagome's body, as the dark aura began to fill it once again.  
  
His eyes scanned her entire body...her beautiful body. He couldn't do it...he couldn't hurt her...  
  
He had just told her that he loved her...now he had to kill her?  
  
This was insane...his heart was being ripped from his chest.  
  
"I can't...I can't do this!" he cried out.  
  
"Don't make me...please don't..." Inuyasha wined.  
  
Kagome's eyes continued to stay white, coils of dark energy began encircling her hands. The torrent of wind continued to swell.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, "Kagome! Kagome come back!"  
  
Kagome's mouth opened and the dark voice of Akagai came out, "Kagome is gone forever...only Akagai remains..." Her voice was cold and confident.  
  
Inuyasha's body flew into rage. He threw his emotions aside and aimed all his hatred at one person...Akagai, the bitch who had killed his Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha reacted.  
  
He screamed in sorrow as he flung his hands out and wrapped them around Kagome's throat.  
  
The energy shock passed through his body. He twitched with pain, but he held on to Kagome's frail neck.  
  
Kagome's head flung back and her mouth opened again. This time Akagai's voice was soft and pleading.  
  
"Inuyasha...you will not kill me...you can't kill me...I am the one you love..."  
  
Inuyasha's heart pounded as Akagai spoke to him. He was killing her...slowly...Kagome...  
  
His shoulders heaved in heavy breaths, his lips curled up, his teeth gritting together.  
  
Every part of his body ached with pain...every fiber of his being wanted to burst.  
  
'I can't do this...'  
  
'But you must...'  
  
'...this is Kagome...'  
  
'...you're killing her...'  
  
'...I can't...'  
  
'...you must...'  
  
'...protect her...'  
  
'...kill her...'  
  
'...don't make me, please...'  
  
'...it's too late...'  
  
'...you love her...'  
  
'...kill her...'  
  
'...No...'  
  
'...Yes...'  
  
'...stop this...'  
  
'...make it end...'  
  
'...kill her...'  
  
'...I can't...'  
  
'...I won't...'  
  
'...you must...'  
  
'....no...'  
  
Inuyasha's eyes stared into Kagome's. She seemed so pale...  
  
'...if you truly love her...you will kill her now...'  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes.  
  
He tightened his grip around her throat.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Akagai spoke to him, "What are you doing, Inuyasha?"  
  
"I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
The muscles in his human arms began to tense. He focused all his human strength into this task.  
  
With a deafening roar, Inuyasha flexed his fingers and clenched Kagome's neck with all his might.  
  
With a surge of emotion and a rush of strength, he felt the brittle bones in Kagome's neck snap under his grip.  
  
Her neck fell limp in his hands as the bones shattered into pieces.  
  
And then, everything just stopped.  
  
...............................................  
  
Preview to Chapter 6:  
  
Kagome is dead. Akagai is defeated.  
  
Inuyasha's powers are returned to him. And now he morns.  
  
But Miroku makes a surprising discovery. Kagome? Only half dead?  
  
Enter Kikyo.  
  
Hope restored in Chapter 6: Into the Underworld  
  
........................................ 


End file.
